Digimon: Digital Chosen
by TimX7
Summary: Many years ago, a strange rainbow colored artifact was discovered in the crash at Roswell in the year 1947. Present day this object is still a mystery, but will activate and begin a war in which the future of humanity is at stake.
1. Prologue

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation. I only own the original characters and original Digimon, like Hamstermon.

**Title: Digimon: Digital Chosen**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Many years ago, a strange rainbow colored artifact was discovered in the crash at Roswell in the year 1947. Present day this object is still a mystery, but will activate and begin a war in which the future of humanity is at stake.**

**Author's Note: I have to reupload this story. As it as been edited and read by the Turbo Man, one of my best friends on this site.**

**Prologue**

**Roswell, New Mexico**  
**July 7, 1947**

A bright object fell onto a ranch in the town of Roswell. It was burning from having entered Earth's atmosphere. When the owner of the ranch walked outside to investigate, he noticed something peculiar about the wreckage. There were the three bodies of extra-terrestrial beings and their- destroyed star ship. The most peculiar thing was a glowing object inside the small crater caused by the crash. Upon further investigation, the ranch owner noticed what looked like tree roots, glowing with the colors of the rainbow. Red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, and green. He then noticed that one of the alien bodies was still moving. Thus, he went to see if it was alright. The alien was gray all over, wearing white monk robes instead of a spacesuit. The alien's eyes were long and black and its' skull bigger than the average human's skull. It was trying to say something. So the owner got closer so he could hear.

"(We failed... Please forgive us Lord Sephirot.)" it said in it's native language, which didn't make sense to the owner. He just an inside quickly to call the paramedics and police. However once both parties arrived, the living alien was quickly dying from its' wounds. But that wasn't all. The military was called in to investigate. They took the witness statements, and kept the press from finding out what happened by saying it was all classified information. They took the alien's comrades and the dying alien. They even took the bunch of tree roots. It was quickly investigated and the official report said it was just a weather balloon as part of a project in the United States Armed Forces. Everybody who investigated the crash was told never to reveal the truth. The witness of the crash and the media were threatened with being arrested for treason and executed without trial if they ever told the truth. This crash would later spawn several conspiracy theories that the United States government was trying to keep the existence of aliens under wraps. It was believed that they werer doing so out of fear of creating a nation-wide panic.

As for the surviving alien, he died only a day later after he was taken into custody. His last sight was of the tree roots.

"(I'm sorry Lord Sephirot. But at least I know your roots will not be unlocked by Earthlings, until the time has come for them to do so.)" it said before finally succumbing to it's injuries.

* * *

Days later, the world rejoiced as the world's first computers were operational: the ENIAC computers. When these early computer were turned on, it opened up a whole new world. A world that had been established by other advanced species across the galaxy. This place was called the Digital World. Within the Digital World existed the sentient world tree of life, Sephirot. Surrounding it were hundreds of avatars, each an advanced race of beings. They all wore the same white robes that the aliens from Roswell wore. However the last alien to die was reborn as a guardian of Sephirot. Now it was time to add another avatar to help guard the tree. It was time for the human beings on Earth to be represented. Sephirot glowed a bright light as the other avatars gathered around and looked on with awe. A human avatar with short brown hair Caucasian skin and the same white robes appeared from the light. The avatar opened it's eyes and bowed respectively.

"My Lord... I am ready to serve you." the human said.

"Your name will be Gennai. Be proud of your name and protect me and my roots for eternity." Sephirot said.

Once the avatars walked away, the reborn alien walked over to Gennai.

"My name is Xidu. Welcome Gennai." he said.

"It's a pleasure." Gennai replied.

"There is something you need to know about the roots." Xidu said. "They are not under Lord Sephirot or in the Digital World. They are in the realm you represent: Earth..."

"How can we protect the roots of Lord Sephirot if they're on Earth?"

Xidu smiled. "Simple...we don't. The roots are sealed with seven elements of fire, earth, water, wind, metal, wood and spirit. No human on Earth can unlock them unless they have the seven keys of the elements. That is what we have to guard until the right time."

"Are we close to that time?"

Xidu shook his head. "For us it will be here centuries later. For Earth it will be decades."

Indeed the years went by in the Digital World. With every new bit of information that was collected over the decades of the Real World, the Digital World itself began to change and evolve. In the 1980s in the Real World, new inhabitants of the Digital World were created. These prototype creatures were given the name Digimon. As the years went by in the Digital World, the digimon evolved from prototype sentient blobs to actual monsters, both humanoid and animal in nature. Soon the avatars realised there was real threat to Sephirot. This threat came in the form of virus class digimon. These pests learned of Sephirot from other avatars that had taught them about the world they lived in. So these digimon tried to capture the roots of Sephirot in order to unlock the plane of data for the entire universe: the Akashic Records. These records were not in the digital world anymore. They had been in the real world for decades. But as time went on, an empire of virus type digimon has gathered and planned to first conquer the digital world and then invade the real world for the records. The threat was never greater than the Digital Demon Empire. But in the real world...

**Present Day Japan**

A signal was picked up on the internet. This signal was marked a green dot on a map of what appeared to be a map of the internet. Several government agents were monitoring it in a high-tech room, while the director of this team was watching from the back of the room.

"What is the anomaly's status?" asked Director of the Japanese ECHELON branch, SIGNET, whose name was Kage Toro.

"Well, director, it appears to be a benign anomaly..." said one agent.

"How do you know?" Kage asked. "It could be very malevolent."

"It's just an estimated guess, director." the agent said.

"Director!" a female agent shouted aloud. "We have more incoming!"

Sure enough there were several more. The agents in the monitor room were scrambling to figure out why there were so many signals coming through the internet, and why they appeared to be trying to find a way into the real world.

"What exactly are these things that are trying to break through the internet into the real world?" Kage said to himself. However he didn't wait long for an answer. For at this time several anomalies were appearing all over the world. Monster-like creatures that came in all different kind of sizes. Once they landed, they began fighting each other. Their battles caused major damage to everything that was in their way. People, buildings, train systems, it didn't matter. These monsters were fighting for some unknown reason.

As the monsters continued to fight, one teenage boy in Japan named Daisuke Takeshi had befriended a monster. It was a humanoid lion with orange fur and black pants, but no shirt. Not only did he befriend this monster, who was named Leomon, but his cellphone has also changed into a brand new smart phone. However this smart phone had a key slot at the bottom of it. For some kind of key, perhaps?

"Leomon... Exactly what are you?" Daisuke had asked.

"Simply put I am a Digimon." Leomon replied.

Around the world, more teenagers and kids received these devices which became known as D-Phones. However a few received a D-Vice: a device that allowed for the Digimon to digivolve. These kids didn't know why they didn't get a smart phone, like their friends had. But at least their digimon partners were ble to digivolve in order to fight. There was soon an incredible melee of military and police trying to take on the evil digimon with their weapons. However, their weapons were ineffective against these digimon. The kids used their D-Vices or D-Phones to help out. However most digimon were destroyed and so were the devices their human partners held. In addition, the kids who had been trying to help were being held back by the police for their own safety. Though they soon found a way around the barricades.

It became a free-for-all and the digimon were fighting for some unknown purpose. Their reason could have be to claim something as their prize, or fighting for no reason what so ever. However...

**Area 51, Nevada**

The still mysterious artifact resembling tree roots bunched together into a ball, was still glowing. Scientists at Area 51 had been studying it for decades and had been unable to unlock its' mysteries. But when the Digimon broke through, the artifact suddenly came alive and split into fourteen pieces. Seven were keys, while the other seven looked like eggs. They took off like bolts of lightning, breaking through the roof and digging themselves through the rocky earth until they reached the surface. Once free of the underground, classified military base, the objects continued outward. The seven eggs and two of the keys went through a portal to the digital world. The remaining five keys flew to other parts of the world. They were flying off to find their new masters.

Meanwhile, back into the digital world, the remaining data and vaccine digimon stayed with the avatars in case of an attack on Sephirot. Sephirot finally spoke after many years of silence.

"It has begun..." it said. "My roots have been activated. They have been split into the keys and digi-eggs needed for those chosen to find them. However only five keys are looking for their masters."

**Next Chapter: The five Digital Chosen are selected. But how will this new destiny thrust upon them change them?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Washington, D.C.**

NSA agent Theodore "Ted" Chapman was talking on the phone with SIGNET director, Kage Taro.

"I've noticed the situation, Kage." Ted said. "However the situation is a LOT worse over in the United States.

These monsters are attacking the White House. All of our forces, both the national guard and the military, are

trying to fight them off. But to no avail."

"It's the same over here as well." Kage said on his phone while, watching the chaos from the Tokyo Government

Building. "However we've learned that the monsters choosing our children have been the only ones to even damage the

invading ones."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Ted asked.

"Meaning that both sides came from a digital dimension within the internet. They are the only ones to damage each

other. Reports indicate that the monsters that fall in battle turn into an egg. I'm thinking that they are made up

of data and only data-based weaponry can harm these monsters."

"If you're correct about this, then we have to build data-based weapons to fight back. However that itself is a

problem as we can't even build weapons like that as of yet." Ted replied with regret.

"SIGNET will think of something and I'll call you when we have something. Kage out." Kage hung up the phone.

"I hope so old friend." Ted said, hanging up his phone. He heard a knock on his office door. "Come in!"

A female agent entered with a bundle of files in her arms. She was one of the agents who gave the information

gathered from ECHELON to share with other government heads, including the President of the United States.

"Ah, Lauren. Any news on the President?"

"The President and the first family, the Vice President and his family, and even the cabinet all made it to the

underground command center. However, we still have a problem." Lauren said.

"Like what?"

"We've just received news that several children, with these creatures tagging along, have been sighted near the

White House. They were last seen fighting several monsters that look like, and I quote, 'zombies'."

"WHAT!?" Ted shouted at the top of his lungs.

**Chapter 1: World War Zombimon**

Theodore "Theo" Chapman Jr. and his older sister, Alicia Chapman, were among the "digital chosen" racing to the

White House, ignoring all police and military warnings not to go, and return to their homes instead. Theo had a D-

Phone with him and his digimon was a rookie level Earth elemental named Gotsumon.

His older sister and computer whiz, Alicia Chapman, had the D-Phone as well. Her partner was the small cat sized

Hamstermon. It was a gold coloured hamster with holy rings strapped to it's legs. This sign meant that it was a

vaccine type digimon. Apparently the Chapman siblings had become the impromptu leaders of the Digital Chosen

in Washington, D.C.

Their father was a well respected National Security Agency agent, involved with the ECHELON program. So they did

have some leadership talents, taught to them by their father. However they were quickly being outnumbered by

champion class zombie-like digimon.

They were Zombimon: a virus digimon. These digimon zombies formed large groups called hordes. They would have been

easy to defeat by themselves. But they hunted in packs, making them a truly difficult threat to overcome.

"Do it, Gotsumon!" Theo cried.

"On it. ROCK FIST!" Gotsumon summoned a number of heavy boulders and hurled them at the Zombimon. It did some

damage to the champion digimon, but since Gotsumon was a rookie level digimon, it didn't damage them that much.

"SEED SPIT!" Hamstermon cried out as he fired various types of seeds out of his mouth like a machine gun. This

didn't help much either.

"We have to digivolve our digimon!" Theo declared.

"But how could we do that? Is there some kind of way they could digivolve them to the next level?" asked Alicia.

Alicia's question was answered as a orange colored key appeared in front of Theo.

**Fort Hood, Texas**

Michelle Kauffman was the daughter of a single Army mother. She lived on-base with her mother, but went to school off-

base. Michelle was a thirteen year old, blonde haired girl, wearing a blue t-shirt and denim shorts.

She hated it when her mother had to go to another base or got deployed with her unit overseas. Yet tonight, as she

was going out for a walk with her on base friends, who also attended the same school on-base, Michelle was caught

off guard when a horde of Zombimon came through a portal.

Actually, everybody was and the entire base was put on lockdown.

Michelle's mother, Amanda, called her cell phone and told her to get back home. However a D-Phone appeared in place

of Michelle's original phone. Her friends got D-Vices of course. Though, other children on base got D-Phones too.

At a on base lake used for fishing, Michelle's digimon partner appeared. It was a female humanoid frog-like

digimon, named Ranamon.

As with Washington, D.C., Fort Hood was also under attack by the virus digimon and Zombimon. However the Zombimon

horde lived up to its' name. It was too much to handle for the Digital Chosen.

That is, until a blue key appeared in front of Michelle. Who grabbed it with curiousity.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Daisuke and Leomon gathered with others on top of a nearby apartment complex, as the horde chose to form a Zombimon

tower to get at the Chosen on the roof. As their digimon partners were knocking them down with their attacks,

Leomon and Daisuke were just watching this all take place on the roof.

"What can we do, Leomon?" Daisuke asked.

"If we're to stop them, we need to digivolve. They are stronger than us."

Just then, a white key appeared in front of Daisuke. He grabbed it and stared at it. He also saw that his D-Phone

was now glowing.

"That is the elemental key of spirit. One of the seven keys needed to unlock the Akashic Records from Lord

Sephirot's roots." Leomon said. "That must mean the roots have activated! But by what, exactly?"

"Maybe because of this invasion?" Daisuke said.

"Possibly. But use the key! We need to stop these digimon in their tracks."

Daisuke held his phone and key over his head.

In Texas, Michelle did the same thing.

Finally, in Washington, D.C., Theo did so as well.

All three inserted their keys at the same time. All three turned their keys at the same time while yelling:

"Element of Spirit..."

"Element of Water..."

"Elements of Earth..."

"ACTIVATE!" all three said at the same time. Their keys disappeared inside their phones, and their partners began

to digivolve.

**AKASHIC DIGIVOLUTION**

**"****Leomon digivolves to... GrapLeomon!"**

**"****Ranamon digivolves to... Swanmon!**

**"****Gotsumon digivolves to... Grumblemon!"**

GrapLeomon jumped off the roof. The turbines on his arms span at maximum speed. As he collided with the hordes

continuing to reach the roof, he drove the turbines into the zombimons' faces. This caused them to break up the

towers and fall back to the ground at terminal velocity. When they hit the ground, they broke up into particles of

data that returned to the digital world.

"KING OF FISTS!" he shouted.

GrapLeomon wasn't done yet. He got covered by a horde of Zombimon. However, he span his entire body and knockedthem

all away with a series of powerful roundhouse kicks.

"CYCLONIC KICK!"

Back with Theo and Grumblemon, the new digivolved digimon was having an easy time fighting the oncoming hordes of

Zombimon.

"SEISMIC SLEDGE!" Grumblemon said as he slammed his sledgehammer onto the head of a lone Zombimon.

"DOWN TORNADO!" Swanmon shouted as she created a tornado with her down feathers. The tornado span incredibly fast

and literally sliced through the Zombimon and destroys them.

The next day, all of the kids were escorted home by military personnel or police. Ted returned home the previous

night. He stayed with his wife until their children came home. Both kids feared they would be punished for what

they did.

However, their parents were just relieved that their children were okay. However the digimon were a bit of a shock

to the two parents. Ted was thinking that he should study Gotsumon and Hamstermon.

It was time for the kids to go to bed for the night. But Ted received a call from Kage.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Kage said.

"Actually you didn't, but it is late here. What's on your mind?" Ted asked.

"I'm sure you had your own troubles with those Digimon?"

"Yes we did, but..."

"Let me guess: children defeated these creatures from another world?"

"Precisely! My own kids were involved with the defence of the White House itself. What happened on your end?"

"My son from my ex-wife helped defeat these digimon zombies. He apparently did it with his partner single

handedly."

"Same with Theo."

"I'm receiving three more reports over the ECHELON communication channels. Three more kids have apparently defeated

these Zombimon, as they're being called, single-hanedly." Kage continued. "One is a teenage girl in Texas. The

other two are a brother and sister in upstate New York."

"I'll see the reports for myself, Kage. Look, I'll talk to you in the morning. It's been a hectic night."

"Take care." Kage said as he hung up the phone. He looked out at the city being cleaned up from the horrific night

everyone had.

"Five kids out of millions of children all over the world were able to help the other children hold back the

invasion of the Digital Monsters." He thought to himself. "They forced the remaining creatures in the areas without

their own chosen kid to retreat back to where they came from. This is only the beginning for the 'Digital Chosen'.

They won a great battle today, but they have yet to win the war."

**Next chapter will feature the remaining two of the Digital Chosen. As they go on a school field trip for their **

**science class. The Blaze twins learn of a terrifying Digimon that has abducted their classmates. Forcing them and **

**their partners to find their classmates and defeat a recent legendary being.**


End file.
